My Junk Is You
by Ann Angelis
Summary: What would happen if Jesse was back again in High School on the McKinley? Oh WAIT, on the football team? Challenge St. Berry Lovers. Smut. St. Puckleberry.
1. Prologue

_**Warnings: **_This fan fiction is St. Puckleberry, if you don't like it, please, don't read it. And it's going to get smutty. I started this before Duets, so spoiler go 'till Grilled Cheesus. And I'm not a native speaker of English, I'm actually Brazilian, so I'd like to ask you to overlook some of my mistakes, ok? Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these characters.

_**Prologue**_

It was a whole new year and everything seemed to be great ate McKinley High. Of course, nothing was the same. A lot improved and a lot got worse. Rachel and Finn were finally together, although Finn was again the quarterback and Rachel was insecure about that. Coach Sylvester was even harder to deal with since coach Beiste arrived, which makes sense, since the cheerios budget was cut because of that. The New Directions had some troubles, but nothing alarming, beyond the fact that the clubbers were still kind of mad with Rachel for the Sunshine thing and the fact that Kurt's father was on the hospital.

But none of that really matters. Facts that truly matters: 1st Finn admitted to Quinn that he still had feelings for her, but he was with Rachel now; 2nd Rachel doesn't know that, or that he lost his virginity to Santana; 3rd Rachel thinks she got over her feelings for Jesse, but she's not sure, since they never saw each other again.

All great and good, until a new student is transferred to McKinley because he (incredibly) flunk his Senior Year at Carmel High. And this starts at the moment this student enters the school and faces someone who wasn't expecting to see him so soon.


	2. My Junk Is You

**A/N: So**, here we are again. At the beginning of every chapter, I'll put a list of the songs I used on them, ok? So, the song for this chapter is _**My Junk Is You **_from _**Spring Awakening.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of these, but the plot.

_**Chapter One – My Junk Is You**_

"_In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life. Still there's this wanting to see you go by."_

**Rachel POV.**

One more day here at McKinley. I don't know, truthfully, if I can stand another two years in here. Specially after all that Sunshine episode. People simply dislike me more now... It is impressive. I bet that anyone of them would have done the same thing if they were threaten that way. They would, wouldn't them? It is not possible that I am as bad as he is. No. I could never break a heart the way he did. After all, I visit Mr. Hummel at the hospital all the time and always pray for him to get better. I can't be this bad, can I? If I was, only bad things would happen to me.

And good things have been happening. After I found out that Shelby is my mom, I know the potential that I have. Not that I've ever doubted it before, but now I have a unshakable certainty. As much as we do not keep much contact as I would have liked, we talked from time to time. It's good to see that she is so happy with Beth, who, by the way, she only adopted because of me... Yeah... I can't be that mean. Besides, now I'm with Finn. Which is great. I fought so hardly for this that it's more like an "accomplished mission" feeling. Surely he is no Prince Charming, but I reckon that with a lot of effort and dedication I would improve him. Hope so. Although since he returned to the football team it is me who's been doing his wills. But I think that's for the best, if he thinks he has some kind of control over me, things might get easier... After all, I have already made him promise that our kids will be raised Jews! I figured that I only have to maintain that talk of only making sex when I'm 25... At least I think he won't press me so much, dunno.

Anyway, I think it's better for me to find Mr. Schuester, because I have so many ideas for the sectionals and, sincerely, this chance of going to New York for nationals is sort of unique and we cannot afford to lose it. I only hope that everyone agrees because my ideas are somewhat superior than theirs and that's a fact and...

_Whom _is coach Beiste talking with? It can't be... What is HE doing here? I think I'm having some kind of hallucination...

_FUCKYEAHSTPUCKLEBERRY_

**Finn POV**

The guy has to be ALL kinds of JERK to come here just like that and think that things would be this easy. Really, after all that he's done to Rachel all I wanted to do was introduce my fists to that smirky face of his. And that was exactly what I tried to do, but sadly coach Beiste saw what I was trying to do and held me. And that is a woman you can't get over, if you know what I mean. She is huge. Like, a lot.

Then she thought it was better for us to go to the principal's office with her to explain. If she knew the whole situation, I think that she would like to be the one doing the ass-kicking, what would have been better than me. Bro, she's gigantic.

"I should've known that you'd welcome me that way," he started to talk on that annoying way, like his the only on who is right in the world. Like the one Rachel uses all the time. "Actually, I wasn't expecting to meet you before I had the chance to straighten things up with the principal."

"Less talk, more speed. In fact, it would be better if you two boys saved all this explanations to Figgins."

I wanted to tell that douche some truths. He hurt Rachel. Not that understand why she was so upset with some eggs. She used to get slushied everyday, she oughta be used to that by now. But maybe it's the smell. Slushies smell better than eggs, especially the grape ones... But I think I was wondering about something else... Oh yeah! Rachel! This guy hurt her so bad that she won't put out for me. Which sucks. Especially after I've done it with Santana. It gets harder and harder to "cool off", y'know. I have to think about the mailman more often now, even if Rachel isn't as hot as Santana or Quinn, she's still a girl. And this guy messed her up so badly that now she only allows me to brush – **SLIGHTLY! - **her boobs, and sex, only after she's **25! **Man, i could kill this sucker.

And now we're on principal Figgins' office, but I don't think he actually cares for what I have to say. To be honest, he seemed to be waiting for this meeting. And they're using all these big and difficult words which I never heard, and I'm not understanding anything. Neither the coach by the looks of it. She explained what had happened back there and just sat there like she wasn't really caring for any of that. Now the principal is reading some folder thingy that fancy-pants brought. And said that he can go to the first class, for which he was already late... Wait, does that mean that he's going to study in HERE? But then that means he _**flunked?**_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAH! Fuck! _**Even I** have never flunked! Probably his brain is all filled up with ballet steps and sheet music... But one way or another, he'll study here... Rachel's gonna freak out when she hears about this... And now sissy pants is talking to the coach.

"So, may I try out today after class?"

TRY OUT? TRY WHAT THE HELL OUT? It is not _possible _that he's going to try out for the team.

"See you, Hudson. Hope you save all this canned fury of yours for our adversaries."

And walked out with the coach like that was the most normal thing in the world. I now know that grilled cheese wasn't actually a Cheesus, bur I really wanted it to be now...

Think I'd better find Rachel...

_FUCKYEAHSTPUCKLEBERRY_

**Jesse POV**

I still don't believe that I'm actually doing this. And to think that I took Rachel as the dramaqueen. What don't we do for love? Seriously. And the worst is not knowing if it's going to work.

Since that poorly conceived plan that Shelby came up with I sort of have lost a little of the self-confidence that I had. Although, on way or another, that actually paid off. For her. I didn't want to hurt Rachel, truly, but that happened. And I honestly can't force myself to apologize to her. I'm too abashed to do so, and I don't think my pride would last after that. After all, I did what I did because of it and I'm not quite sure that I regret _that_.

But bruised me almost physically all the times I remembered – and still do – her face with that eyes that looked so betrayed, knowing that it was my fault. Much is that I had to use some tricks that I never intended to. I think I cannot apologize to her now more than then. Now that I've thrown all away just to fix things, I've got to do it my own way. Even if it means that I have to mingle with the most degrading types in this school, like Azimio and Karofsky. Besides, of course, the concern that Finn or that Puck guy want to get things straight with me... Not that I don't trust myself, on the contrary, but whether they're offense/defense players, I only am a kicker...

The amazing thing is that I never thought I'd use an uniform like that again. Not since I discovered the true star that I am. Less yet when I should be on UCLA developing my potential to its summit. But I repeat it: what doesn't we do for love? I just don't know how it's going to be when have to actually speak to her. It was close last time. She almost cornered me on the way out from Figgins' office. I'm lucky that Beiste is such an imposing woman.

"So, you'd better be on the field right after the end of classes, I don't tolerate any delays," told her with that tremendous voice. "And I hope you pull it through, we really need a _kicker_..."

She must have seen me right about then. I heard that characteristic breathe. The breathe that I hadn't heard in so long, which almost made me lose mine. As soon as I heard a noise that seemed like books falling, I decided to look and there she was, with that surprised look that was one of my favorites. After so long without seeing her, she was even more beautiful. What hurt me a little, I can't deny. Was that clumsy giant making my Rachel this happy? Would I better have left this the way it were?

My doubts were over when she looked into my eyes and I saw that it was all in there. Buried under a lot of mixed feelings, but it was there. I excused myself from the coach and went to my first class, passing by many skeptical glances on the way. Some even threatening. I saw Finn running to embrace her, but I kept going because at that moment I felt her eyes staring at me and I was sure she would be mine again this time.

Jesse st. James is back.

**A/N:** So, guys, hope you're enjoying, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm fueled by reviews... So, review away!


End file.
